


Kiss Me, Make Me

by embersielle



Category: Doctor Who
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-02
Updated: 2017-07-02
Packaged: 2018-11-22 07:44:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,400
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11375703
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/embersielle/pseuds/embersielle
Summary: There was some time between the Master and Missy discussing their TARDIS and the Doctor speaking to them, they had to find a way to fill it...





	Kiss Me, Make Me

**Author's Note:**

> Yeeeaaaah this is total smut to get through my feels with what happened with the finale. Enjoy!!

"By the way, is it wrong that I...?"

"Yes, very."

Missy continued to stand with her hand pressed to the wooden post behind the Master, leaning a bit too close to him, and cocked an eyebrow. She noticed him swallowing hard and resisted grinning. She enjoyed having an affect on herself, quite the affect it seemed. Her eyes dropped down again and lingered there. A slow smile broke across her face. "But of course, we don't tend to shy away from things that are wrong." Her eyes lifted to his, her smile widening when she saw saw his eyes flash.

"Are we really considering this?"

"Well I like to think we're more than just talk love."

"I have always wondered...Not to mention, we know what we like." The Master's grin could only be described as devilish. He reached out and wound his arm around her waist, pulling her against him as quick as a snake. Her breath caught as she felt herself pressed to him, feeling something familiar that she hadn't felt for a while.

"Is that your sonic laser or are you as excited as I am?" The side of Missy's lips quirked up slightly. She could almost hear the thoughts ticking through his head. Shame she couldn't remember this part, she'd love to know what she had actually been thinking instead of delicious guessing. Her free hand rose up and pulled off her tie before popping off a few of the buttons on her blouse. "Is this what caught your eye? How funny gender is and what it produces." She glanced down again and gave him a cheeky grin. "All the differences."

He made a low sound in the back of his throat, between a hum and a growl. The hand that wasn't keeping her pressed to him, reached up to grab at her jaw and jerk it up quickly. "There is one concern dearest, neither of us like to give up control, how will that work?"

"Silly, that's going to be the fun part." Missy's eyes shone with excitement. "The real question is, who will make the first move?" The air between the two was filled with tension, the most delicious kind. Their species didn't really need to do any of this, they were far more sophisticated than the silly creatures in the universe that thought reproduction and reproductive activities were important. But that didn't mean Time Lords didn't like, and know how, to have fun.

"Well, shall we go with ladies first or youngest first?" The Master released her chin and let his hand slide down to press gently against her throat. "We are generally used to taking what we want, aren't we?" His voice was quiet with a touch of menace. He could feel her shiver against him and her breath catch. Beneath his hand he felt both of Missy's hearts beating, his hearts beating, and it was an odd but almost pleasurable experience.

Missy wasn't going to let him take control that easily. She shifted slightly, pressing her leg between his suddenly and roughly. She reached up and gripped his lapel, pulling him so close they were nearly nose to nose. "We certainly are." She breathed, her eyes searching the painfully familiar face. Before she had the chance to do it herself, he closed the gap, pressing his lips to hers. The feeling was beyond strange for both of them, but in a wonderful way. They both fell into each other's minds, their mind, feeling more as one than ever before.

Suddenly they were a flurry of movement. Her hands snaked around his neck and her painted nails dug into the base of his skull, both of his hands now gripped her waist, holding her to him tightly. Their lips moved almost without thought, knowing what they wanted, what they hated. Missy thought briefly of doing something she knew would annoy him, but he bit her lower lip and erased all thoughts of that. A growl ripped through her throat and she jerked her knee up, nearly feeling his pain as she heard his sharp intake of breath. "Naughty naughty." She hissed.

"That's the point." He growled. He managed to catch her off guard for long enough to flip them and slammed her against the post. Missy's breath was knocked out momentarily and before she had the chance to fully catch it again, he was pressing his lips to hers again. She grinned against the Master's lips, this was going to be interesting. She ran one hand through his hair, before grabbing what was at the base and yanking it back. She stared at his exposed neck with a look of hunger. There were few things she liked more than someone exposed and vulnerable. Missy leaned forward and bit down, hard, on his jugular, feeling his blood pounding in a rhythm of four.

The Master let out a near howl, the feeling both delightful and painful. He looked down at her with a sneer, his head still pulled uncomfortably back. He reached down and in one swift move, hauled her up and pressed her back against the wooden post, her legs now wrapped around his waist. She gasped lightly and let her head fall back against the post. He was now pressed firmly against her, supporting her slight weight.

"Well then Master, you've swept me off my feet, do tell what you're great plan is now." Her words were mocking, but breathless. Though she knew he would most likely see right through her, she still put on a bit of bravado and raised a bored eyebrow. He smirked.

He pulled one of his hands off her thighs, shifting slightly to keep her up, and trailed a finger down the still fastened buttons. "I'll admit, I'm a bit excited to be a woman, such fun clothes you wear. Shame I plan on destroying them." He reached forward to rip her blouse apart, but Missy's hand shot out and gripped his wrist tight.

"I'm quite fond of this outfit and I don't have a spare, so just make sure to be gentle with it. Not with me though." With that she let go of his wrist and let her hand sit lazily on his shoulder, watching him carefully. He seemed displeased with her restriction, but she could tell he understood. Soon they'd leave this pathetic, doomed place. When that time came, he knew she'd want to look good. They'd be saying farewell to the Doctor after all.

"As you wish. I will need both my hands though, so hold tight." He shifted her up more, angling himself in a way that made her breath hitch. Missy's legs tightened around his waist and she watched him with excited, icy blue eyes. She kept both hands wrapped around his neck, playing with the hairs at the base of his skull. The Master hummed quietly as he first pulled open her thick purple coat before getting to work on the buttons of her blouse. Missy let out an exasperated sigh.

"I said be gentle, I didn't say go disgustingly slow." She made a tisking sound with her tongue and rolled her eyes. The Master scowled at her.

"I can't do both dearest, make up our mind."

That had Missy giggling, how ridiculous was this whole thing? "Very well love, do what you must. But I'm going to entertain myself in the meantime." Missy had so much fun being him, the way they carried themselves, the way they used their physicality to both frighten and arouse. Now she had the chance to play with that, but from a different angle. A more  _fun_ angle. She pulled her hands away from the nape of his neck and threaded them under his arms. His eyes shifted up from her buttons to her eyes, a light frown betraying the confusion on his face. Missy's face broke into a wicked smile before she scraped her nails roughly down his back. The Master's eyes shot closed and he hissed in pain.

"You better not ruin my clothes either." With that he leaned forward and paid her back with a sharp bite to her collarbone. Missy squealed and starting laughing. Now things were picking up again. She scraped her nails down his sides, her fingers trailing their way around his waste right above her own thighs to play along the top of his trousers. He made a low sound in the back of his throat as his lips moved down her chest. He growled in frustration when he pulled enough of her blouse away to reveal a corset underneath. "How many damn layers do you have?" She loved his frustration.

"When have we ever made anything easy on anyone love?"

"It's like you wanted someone to take off all these layers Missy. I wonder who."

"Is that jealousy I detect?"

"Don't be disgusting _dearest._ "

Missy cackled and was pleased to see the Master chuckle as well. "Well I'm starting to get impatient." With that he pulled her off of him and gave her enough time to catch her balance back on the ground before he sank to his knees and started undoing all the annoying clasps on her corset.

"Hmm, the Master on his knees, how enjoyable." His head jerked up at her words and the look on her face set his hearts pounding. Missy was watching him with a predatory look, her eyes cold and hard, her glossy lips pulled up in a sneer. The expression was one he wore many times, how different to see it on his future face. She reached out and dragged her fingers down the side of his face, reveling in the red streaks it left. The Master's eyes drifted closed and his fingers stuttered against her corset. "Now be a dear and hurry up, I'm not sure how much time we have."

The Master rolled his eyes and in one swift movement, pulled apart the rest of her corset and yanked it off. Missy gasped in annoyance. "I told you not to mess up anything, naughty!" His mischievous grin softened her frown.

"He'll never see that part, will he?" She just scoffed and shimmied out of her coat and blouse. The Master stood up and trailed his fingers down the bare flesh of her taught stomach. Her skin was a light olive color, different from his pale skin. They were the same person, but it was so enjoyable seeing their differences. His eyes focused on a pair of differences that had him swallowing hard.

Missy smirked as she watched him. "Like your future love?" She enjoyed his attention, it wasn't his that she truly wanted, but it would do. She wasn't going to let herself be the only one exposed though. "My turn~" She singsonged. She pulled at the buttons on his coat and got to work on his shirt. "And you complain about my layers." She grumbled.

He laughed and let her do as she wished, his fingers trailing across her bare shoulders and down her arms, his touch feather light. Her hearts pounded harder and his matched their beat. "It's not a wonder you keep yourself so wrapped up, our figure is quite a weapon." Her eyes flicked up to his and her lips quirked. She liked the way his eyes devoured her. Might as well get to know his future body intimately.

"Shall I use this weapon against you?" She hummed. He chuckled darkly.

"Only if I get to return the favor." With near perfect timing, he thanked their shared mind, she had his shirt open and his pale, bare chest revealed. "Though I'm sure you're plenty familiar with this form." Missy's dark laughter sent chills across exposed skin.

"Oh I know it quite well." She grabbed at the open flaps of his shirt and pulled him forward, the two now flush against each other. He let his shirt and coat fall off his shoulders and she gripped his bare arms. They were muscular, though one couldn't tell simply by looking at them. The Master always had a sort of hidden strength. She knew that only too well. They were now both topless and breathing heavily.

He reached up and undid the wild main of her hair, letting it fall down. "Now that's something I'm looking forward to, all that hair." He twisted one of his hands up into her locks and tugged.

She hissed in pain but smiled. "Well you don't have much of it do you love, I had to make a change." Who knew her long hair would end up being this much of a delight? She enjoyed the feeling of his fingers tangled in it and nearly purred when he pulled her head back slightly. She was about to throw out another insult when he shot forward and captured her lips with his. Missy hummed against his lips and he took that as permission to open his mouth against hers. There was a difference between knowing the taste of your mouth and tasting it. The two of them melted into each other, their pleasure a strange, but strong feeling. Missy dug her nails into his shoulder as her desire increased and the Master slid his hands down her waist.

He began to rock against her and she gasped, her chest heaving against his. A low moan echoed through him as he gripped her hips to pull them harder against his own. He disconnected their lips to press them to her throat, biting and kissing his way down her throat to her chest. "Come on Master, take control." The words came out part hiss part moan and she could feel his reaction against her. He growled against her skin and suddenly tugged at her skirt, pulling both layers down in one swift movement. She gasped and laughed at the same time.

"Yes Mistress." He chuckled. The Master looked down and was surprised to see black garter hose ending in her shin high boots. His eyes darkened a few shades and he looked back into her baby blues, his lust evident, especially to her. Her grin widened.

"It is fun being a woman." Her brow quirked and with equally quick movement she had his trouser zipper undone and reached inside. "Though I must admit, I somewhat miss this." His breath caught and the moan that ripped out of his lips had her breath hitching. She could almost feel his pleasure and her eyes watched his face almost clinically as her memories of what she liked aided her movements.

"We're, ah, at a bit of a disadvantage here dearest. You know how to em, _work me_ , but I don't have the same knowledge."

Missy leaned forward and nipped at his lower lip. "Try to imagine love, I'm sure you could be creative enough. In fact, I know you can." She leaned away and gave him a slow smirk. He licked his lips slowly, tasting her on them and was surprised to find blood there. Interesting.

 "Here's my struggle, I don't have the patience to find out now, I'm sure I'll have _plenty_ of time in my future." Missy laughed, she loved his eagerness. She could remember her own patience once being that thin.

"Well get on with it then."

The Master laughed low, and dark, and pulled away from her suddenly. He moved over to the table in the room and swept the random stupid items off of it. Missy sauntered over behind him and wrapped her arms around his waist, playing with the waist band of his trousers. He didn't giver her the time to undo his pants all the way. He whirled around, grabbed her sides and slammed her down onto the table. She yelped in pain and reached up to the back of her head. "Thanks for adding to the bump." She grumbled. The look on his face stopped the next scathing comment from passing her lips. He was looking over her with a mix of awe and hunger. "Well, are you just going to stand there? I don't bite, well, I do, but we like that."

Missy watched him with eager eyes as he grabbed her hips and pulled her forward, her legs wrapping back around his waist. They seemed to like that position. The Master stroked down her thighs, loving the feeling of the hose. She dug the heels of her boots into the back of his legs, knowing the slight pain had to be delicious. She used momentum to haul herself up into a sitting position. Before she had a chance to do anything to him, the Master grabbed her throat and shoved her back down again. "Not so fast Missy, it's my turn." Missy's laugh in response was almost maniacal, she lifted her chin and stretched against his tight hold on her throat.

"We're so selfish aren't we?" Missy's eyes fell shut as she shifted on the table, arching her back and pulled him tighter against her. He laughed.

"We certainly are." His words mirrored hers from earlier. The hand that wasn't wrapped around her throat dragged down her bare skin, his nails digging in and leaving marks. She moaned and it ripped through him. He could feel it vibrate against his hand. It sent a shiver down his spine. "My Mistress, I am looking forward to having your form." His words were soft and low. Her eyes opened slowly and fixed them on him.

"How about you get to know it first love."

"Oh, I shall dearest. I want to try something though."

He pulled his hand from her throat and pressed both sets of fingers to her temple. Missy's eyes narrowed as she realized what he was doing. "This might hurt, trying to mix our minds. We may be the same person, but from different parts of the time stream." She broke into a smile. "Which means it should be yummy."

The Master laughed and leaned forward enough to allow her to reach out and mirror his hold. She dug her fingers into his temple. Without preamble, he sunk into her, both mentally and physically. Missy gasped and grinned wickedly. The two coming together so perfectly felt beyond strange, but beyond pleasurable. She sat up and this time he didn't stop her. Now that the link was established, the Master pulled his hands away from her head and wrapped them round her waist, holding her tight. Missy's hands dropped behind her, her back arching in pleasure.

"We. Look. Good." The Master breathed watching himself buck beneath him. Missy giggled and nodded, her breaths coming in shallow gasps. She reached up and cupped his cheek, almost tenderly. The two of them shared pleasure, pain, and memories. They moved faster, their minds whirling and crashing into each other, their bodies following suit. Missy started a moan and the Master finished it. They were no longer two separate entities, they were one.

~

Missy pulled her hair up into the barely tamed ponytail, fluffing it back into wild curls. She turned to find her younger self reapplying his eyeliner, his coat hanging open. "Come here you silly thing." She stalked over to him, her heels clicking on the wood. She pulled him to her and began to fasten the buttons on his coat. He watched her carefully.

"You do realize, to become you, I'm going to have to die." She didn't look up.

"Well yes of course, that's how these things work."

"And what if I don't want to die." The Master's voice was quiet and cold.

Missy's eyes shot up and narrowed. "Don't try to change the future love, it's a stupid idea." The Master merely shrugged.

"Don't worry dearest, I couldn't even if I wanted to, not to mention..." He grabbed her waist and pulled her flush against him. "I still have plenty of exploring and fun to have with this body, I don't want to miss out on that." She chuckled before placing a hand on his chest and pushing him away gently.

"Time for that later poppet, let's go see what silly plan the Doctor's come up with to get him killed this time." The Master laughed and turned, offering his arm to his future. She thread hers through and the two made their way downstairs. They didn't bother to clean up the mess they made, it would all go up in flames soon anyways.

 


End file.
